


Four Firsts.

by hwespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Cas is pining too but Dean doesnt know shhh, Cuddling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Pining Dean, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, i dont know what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwespn/pseuds/hwespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble about deancas + sleeping + firsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Firsts.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little lazy towards the end, sorry :P

The first time Dean falls asleep on Cas, they're watching a movie at Cas's apartment. Dean doesn't even remember what movie it was--probably some cheesy 80's movie--but he barely makes it through the first half before he passes out. Dean's head ends up on Cas's shoulder, and Dean looks so damn cute he doesn't have the heart to move him. By the time the movie is finished, Dean wakes up and with freckled cheeks tinted pink, he apologizes for sleeping and drooling on Cas. Cas just rolls his eyes, spitting out something about he's "always happy to be your pillow, Dean". Dean smiles like he didn't just sleep and drool on his best-friend-slash-guy-he's-kinda-in-love-with and says goodnight before gathering his things and making his way out the door. 

The first time Cas falls asleep on Dean, they're once again in Cas's apartment. Dean brought over his record player and a few records and some cheap beer. Dean is sat on the couch, beer in his hand, Cas lays with his head Dean's lap and legs stretched over the rest of the couch with a beer dangling lightly in his hand off the couch. Dean holds on to his beer with both hands to resist running his free hand through Cas's hair. They talk about everything from work to family to the past and the future. When a comfortable silence falls between them, Dean hears Cas's breath start to steadily slow down. Dean looks down at his best friend in his lap and smiles. Cas wakes towards the end of the last song on side B of the record they're listening to. They say their goodbyes after that, and Dean leaves with record and record player in tow. Maybe one day Dean will tell Cas he loves him, but not today. 

The first time Dean and Cas share a bed, they're drunk. They stumbled their way into Dean's apartment and towards his room. Why they both need to sleep in Dean's bed is a mystery Dean would like to stay unsolved, thank you very much. They both lay there fully clothed under the covers, minus their shoes and socks. Cas wakes up first, scared beyond belief because he has no clue where he is, but when he looks next to him and see's Dean, his nervousness settles. He gently gets out of bed, careful not to wake Dean, and sees he's in the same clothes as the previous night. He's sure Dean won't mind him borrowing some clothes so he silently rummages through Dean's wardrobe and grabs the first thing he could find, a flannel and a pair of sweatpants. He scurries into the bathroom to change, putting his clothes in an empty plastic bag he finds in a kitchen cabinet. Cas makes breakfast after he's changed and situated, trying to be as quiet as possible. Dean walks in the kitchen as the pancakes are cooking and can't help but smile at how domestic everything seems, but he doesn't say anything. Cas calls him a dork for the way he's smiling, then apologizes for borrowing his clothes without asking. Breakfast is served with pancakes and a side of advil for each of their headaches. 

The first time Dean and Cas actually sleep together, it's after they confessed how they feel to each other. They're in Cas's apartment and jump into bed together right after they say "I love you". It's not perfect. It's awkward and silly but at the same time it's so _them_ it's damn near perfect. After when Dean looks over and sees Cas, he can't help but stare because of how goddamn _beautiful_ he is. Cas pretends to be asleep, but then he mumbles something about how he can feel Dean staring at him and Dean turns on the charm, causing Cas to open his eyes and laugh at Dean's cheesiness. Dean just rolls his eyes before pulling Cas in and kissing him like he's wanted to for the past 2 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave feedback pls :-)


End file.
